In communication networks, load can vary significantly over time and channel conditions. This is particularly true in mobile cellular networks such as fourth generation Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular networks, which are designed for handling consumer communication applications such as voice, video streaming, video conferencing, web browsing and file transfers. LTE networks and other conventional wireless networks such as IEEE 802.11n networks have mechanisms such as rate adaptation and scheduling for dynamically allocating resources to serve multiple users. In typical mobile cell sites, however, a significant portion of traffic is carried during peak times which include only a few hours of the day. As a result, almost 80% of cell capacity is unused for an average mobile cell site.